


Volcano

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gavin seethes over heat.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s extremely hard to focus on his computer screen when Connor’s fucking face is _right fucking there_ , hovering over by Anderson’s desk like a goddamn lovesick puppy. Sometimes the way that plastic Ken doll traipses after Anderson really makes Gavin’s skin crawl. Or maybe his skin was already crawling. His blunt fingernails are digging so hard into his mouse that it’s a wonder it doesn’t shatter. Miller keeps giving him that look that says _go home and take your damn pills_ , but Gavin just glares back, because he doesn’t need nosy alphas telling him what to do. 

He doesn’t need _anybody_. He’s a grown-ass man that’s dealt with plenty of heats before. He’s not some weak, cowering omega that needs to be locked up for a week. He certainly doesn’t need to buy a Barbie doll to get off on. He can do his job, even though he’s been staring at the same open file for God knows how long. Across the office, Connor bends over his desk, gracefully arching his back as he swipes two fingers along the rim of Anderson’s coffee cup. Then he brings those two fingers back to his lips and runs his pink tongue along them, sucking lightly at the tips. Gavin watches those soft lips form around words that Gavin’s too far away to hear, and he hates _everything_. He’s _not_ thinking about thrusting his cock between those lips, and he’s _absolutely not_ fantasizing about dropping to his knees and sucking Connor off. 

He pushes abruptly back from his desk, so sharp that Miller actually jumps. Gavin ignores him. Gavin stomps off to the washroom, glaring around and just daring his coworkers to mention his obvious erection. It’s like they’ve never seen an omega in heat before. Then again, they probably haven’t. At least, Anderson probably hasn’t. He’s probably gotten laid a grand total of once in his whole life, and that’s why he’s all over the new android like some pathetic virgin. 

Gavin slams the door open and marches over to the sink. He splashes cold water on his face, but it doesn’t help—he’s still flushed hot and thinking about just how anatomically accurate their new android is. The ones at Eden Club seem functional enough. But Connor doesn’t need a dick—maybe he’s just smooth plastic in the front. _Maybe he’s got a cunt._ It doesn’t really matter, so long as he’s got an asshole with a deep inner channel. It’d be even better than a human’s, because Connor doesn’t eat, which means he doesn’t shit, which means he’d be ready to rim at any given moment. There’s no reason Gavin couldn’t storm across the office, bend him over a desk, shove down his pants and eat him out all night. 

Except that wouldn’t sooth Gavin’s heat. He keeps forgetting that detail, even though he’s more than old enough to know the drill by now—he needs to be _fucked_. Preferably _hard_. It’d be best with an alpha cock. Of course, they make accessories that can simulate that. There’s no reason he couldn’t shove one onto Connor’s dick and _force_ Connor to fuck him. Connor’s a _machine_ , after all. May as well be a fucking machine. All they need to do is program him to act like an alpha going into rut, and bam, he’ll be all over Gavin, because obviously Gavin’s the best omega in the office. Anderson’s an impotent beta anyway. Completely useless. Obviously, Connor should be over at Gavin’s desk, not pretending he’s a real police officer, but acting as Gavin’s chair and fucking up into his ass as he works. Gavin wouldn’t mind sitting in Connor’s lap if it meant he could get pumped full of thick, sticky, android cum. 

Gavin doesn’t even care about the logic of androids having semen. He just needs someone to fuck him by _yesterday_. He leans over the sink, hands shaking against the cool surface, and stares into the mirror. He looks wrecked. He needs to _be_ wrecked. He’s never going to get any work done when he’s hard as a rock. 

He could always back into a stall and jerk off to the thought of coming all over Connor’s pretty face, or better yet, Connor coming all over his. He’d just have to make sure he didn’t scream Connor’s name out, because Gavin would die if anyone knew he sunk so low. It’s bad enough he’s thinking of Connor as a _he_ instead of an _it_. Fucking Gavin should be an honour too high for any object. 

But Connor’s an object. There’s no reason Gavin can’t tie him up and climb into his lap and—

The door swings quietly open, and Gavin’s head whips around. An alpha or an omega coming in would reel back, because Gavin knows his pheromones must be stinking up the place. But Connor walks in with no reaction. 

He walks right up to Gavin, cute brown eyes so open and easy, even though Gavin’s made it clear that they’re _not friends._ Connor opens his oh-so-fuckable mouth and says, “I notice you seem to have gone into heat, Detective. You aren’t going to be able to focus on the case in this condition.”

“No shit,” Gavin snarls. “You got anything useful to say?”

“Would you like me to ease your symptoms?”

Gavin tenses up and asks, “What?”

“I am capable of knotting you, with the added benefit that I would be able to deflate the knot immediately after, allowing you to return to work without the usual refraction period. While I would obviously prefer to continue my work, the mission has a higher probability of success with all available officers properly functioning.”

Gavin doesn’t know what to stay, so he starts with, “Fuck you!” He doesn’t need some shit alpha that would rather be elsewhere, even though now that he knows Connor has a cock, he might be salivating over it. Then it occurs to him: “Wait, you’re an alpha?”

“I have no designation. But I am capable of being whatever you need me to be.”

In another circumstance with another person, that might be hot. But it’s a piece of plastic Gavin sort of hates, sorts of wants, so it’s not hot, it’s just... convenient. 

Gavin does entertain the possibility. He can’t help himself. He thinks of being thrown against the dirty wall of the nearest stall and pinned in place while Anderson’s plastic poodle fucks into him again and again, slamming his sweet spot and stretching him so wide around a nice, thick knot. He thinks of how much he wants to feel Connor deep inside him and how badly he wants to drown in Connor’s cum. 

He pulls himself fiercely out of it, because this is _a damn android_ , and Gavin promised himself he’d never fall that far. 

He croaks out, “No.”

Connor lifts a brow, like he knows Gavin wants to and thinks Gavin’s being an idiot. Judgmental bastard. But he nods his ascent and leaves, letting Gavin stare at his ass while he goes. 

Connor’s barely left when Gavin changes his mind, because who is he kidding—he wants that ass almost as bad as he wants to choke on Connor’s dick. There’s no point maintaining his principles if it means not getting laid. 

So Gavin chases Connor down like the bitch in heat he is.


End file.
